Some satellite communications systems provide multiple beams that connect diverse terrestrial regions through a satellite. In this context, a satellite may use multiple elements, which are also known as feeds, in a phased array or as part of a reflector antenna, to form one or more communication beams for communicating with terrestrial devices in the coverage areas of the communication beams. A satellite communications system may combine signals of an array of elements or feeds coherently to create one or more discrete beam shapes.
Formation of beams may be accomplished by adjusting the relative phase and/or gain of each signal path routed to each antenna element in order to create the desired beam pattern. The adjustments to each signal path may be determined based on determining the desired output out of each antenna element and then determining the adjustments to the relative phase and/or gain of each signal path necessary to produce the desired output.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.